¿Que ocultan las estrellas?
by hushgueass
Summary: ¿ Quieren saber que ocultan las estrellas?...conjunto de drabbles que participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail" si quieren pasen y lean :D
1. Chapter 1

Bueee aquí yo de nuevo con….un conjunto de drabbles que participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". Mi personaje es Lucy heartfilia y toda la historia la narrara ella..

_Los personajes no son míos son de HIRO MASHIMA yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento personal y el de ustedes…._

_**¿Que ocultan las estrellas?**_

_**Vanidad **_

_**Flash back **_

Ropa de diferentes marcas, estilos únicos y costosos se acomodan en mi mente formando un complejo de preferencias que solo yo podría lucir bien, siempre estar hermosa es algo que llevo desde niña, mi madre me educo así _"vístete bien Lucy, hazte notar, se una princesa, la mejor" _siempre me lo decía de todas la maneras.

Desde muy joven entendí que debo verme bien en cualquier momento, preocuparme por mi físico en cierta medida, además con la vida que llevaba de heredera de una gran compañía, mi apariencia y mis actitudes decían muchas cosas sobre mí, es cierto no puedo negar que tengo mis cualidades cada vez que me miro en el espejo debo estar perfecta, todo en su lugar, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, ni muy ajustado, ni muy holgado, ni muy descubierto, ni muy recatada, todo exacto. Siempre creí que la concordancia entre el físico y las actitudes de una persona en especial de una mujer revelaban su identidad y yo siempre quise revelar lo menos posible de mí…puesto que aunque lo tenía todo no me gustaba presumir de ello ante los demás

Cualquiera podía pensar que mi vida era prácticamente perfecta, joyas, carros, vestidos, dinero , todo lo que el ser humano desea, todo lo que lo hace superficial y materialista yo lo tenía, y no puedo negar que me no gustaba, pero eso me lo guardaba para mí, mis vestidos siempre trataban de ser los mejores, y lo conseguían , mi cabello siempre bien arreglado con diferentes estilos para cada día, ese era el mundo que me ataba y que yo veía desde mi punto de vista… el mundo al que todos llamaban … Felicidad. Lo cierto es que jamás entendí que todo eso eran simples apariencias hasta ese día… el día en que mi madre falleció. Yo solo era una niña de escasos 12 años, sentí todo el peso de la realidad que me golpeaba y no me deja liberarme de ella; miles de lágrimas brotaron por mis ojos durante dos años cada noche, recordando las palabras de mi madre sobre su amor, sus historias de cuando ella era joven y una magnifica maga estelar… Oh por Dios, sus historias me harían falta, enserio las necesitaría mucho, pues ella me dejo algunas de sus llaves para que yo algún día fuera una gran maga estelar y enserio estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo por tanto jamás olvidaría sus palabras _"siempre se una princesa, brilla, eres hermosa,"_ lo recordaría por siempre.

_**Fin flash back **_

Todo es tan difícil, no podía elegir entre la falda azul rey con camisa blanca ajustada, el top azul con detalles en blanco y la falda café...

Mmm… que debería…- me interrogue a mí misma, todavía seguía en toalla decidiendo que iba a colocarme para la misión, debía estar de lo mejor, mire el reloj de la habitación: 3:15 p. supone que salimos a las 4:30 p.m. Todavía tenía tiempo…. Concentrada en mi agonía al no saber que ponerme, Happy llega volando por la ventana a toda velocidad estrellándose con mi cabeza…

Auch…-digo- Neko… baka- mientras me froto la zona herida

Gomen… Lucy, pero Natsu me envió a buscarte- dice happy mientras se coloca de pie tratando de mantener el equilibrio

Ah?... y eso para qué?- interrogo

Pues él dice que estas retrasada- dijo happy mientras se recostaba en mi cama

Claro que no- inquirí- quedamos que a las 4:30 p.m., porque pepinos querría cambiar la hora?-

No lo sé Lucy, pero me dijo que te trajera-dijo mientras sacaba un pescado no se dé dónde- creo que esta emocionado porque es la primera vez que van de misión juntos…

Mmm… pero quedamos que nos veríamos en la estación a las 4:30- dije mientras me colocaba el top y la falda café – así que se aguanta ¡

Shonopse...Lucshippero… estepeschado estasbuesno- decía mientras se atragantaba con el pescado

HAPPY, NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA, SALPICAS MI CAMA ¡-le dije frustrada

Gomen-dijo el

Después de terminarme de vestir era el turno del cabello, así que decidí invocar a Cáncer para ver que podía hacer por mí, después de unos minutos, las dos coletas quedaron perfectamente hechas y los mechones que salían le daban una bonita forma a mi cara

Gracias cáncer- le dije, solo hizo un pequeña reverencia y se esfumo, mire el reloj eran las 4:00 p.m.- di un profundo suspiro, especialmente hoy me he demorado más que todos los días… ¿Por qué será?- pensé- cuando un ruido proveniente de la ventana me sobresalto…

Natsu¡- dije sorprendida

Lucy…. Vamos ya estoy desesperado quiero ir a esa misión contigo vamos ¡- decía mientras me halaba de los brazos

Natsu… no he terminado d-d-de arreglarme- le dije forcejeando

Pero ya yo te veo lista- dijo volviendo a halarme

TODAVIA NO¡- grite- espérate no he terminado …- baje el tono

Maldición… happy se suponía que debías llevarla, no quedarte a comer pescado-dijo dirigiéndose al gato y sentándose libremente en la cama

Espérate un rato Natsu además que quedamos que a las 4:30 p.m., todavía no es la hora, además no he terminado… debo verme b-bien- dije, con algo de rubor en las mejillas… el no respondió nada, yo seguía organizando todo, mi llaves y mi equipaje…

YA VAMONOS LUCY, TE VES HERMOSA ¿DE ACUERDO?- dijo mientras se colocaba de cuclillas en la ventana – AHORA YA APRESURATE ¡

Me sonroje violentamente, nunca espere esas palabras de Natsu, pero debía admitir que no me veía nada mal… decidí complacerle…

Mmm…. Vámonos- le dije- ya estoy lista

Al fin….-suspiro- no sabía que eras muy vanidosa Lucy- y salto por la ventana

Tal vez…- me dije a mi misma, Salí del departamento y me dirigí hacia la estación acompañada por un sonriente Natsu, ya happy se había ido a buscar a Charle por otro lado, debía admitir que estaba emocionada pues esta era una misión grande y serviría para pagar la renta del mes…

**CHAN CHAN… en realidad nunca había hecho un drabble pero bueno para todo hay una primera vez no?... al participar en este concurso me di cuenta que poner a **Lucy** de vanidosa, de cierta forma me costó alguito porque quería que los siguientes drabbles se relacionaran y buee… espero que les haya gustado y si tiene sugerencias( porfavor) háganmelas saber para no cometer errores…. Saludos gigantescos desde el meridiano 75 … PAZ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueee…Este Fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de Emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail

Cap 2

¿Qué ocultan las estrellas?

**Admiración**

Ahhh…. Misión fallida, de nuevo- dije, derrotada- no puede ser que hayas destruido casi todo el pueblo Natsu

Oh vamos Lucy… fue divertido además ya lo pagamos ¡- dijo Natsu con las manos apoyadas en su cabeza .

SI¡… PERO AHORA COMO PAGARE LA RENTA- dije exasperada- resulta que Natsu había derrotado a la mayoría de bandidos con un par de golpes, pero había uno que era bastante fuerte, mientras yo luchaba contra algunos que quedaban e intentaban atacar a Natsu. Oiyoka, así se llamaba el líder de aquella banda, lucho bastante fuerte con Natsu, pero después de varios destrozos, incendios etc… mi mejor amigo logro vencerlo…. Después de eso el alcalde de la ciudad nos dio las Gracias pero nos dijo que no nos podía pagar por la cantidad de daños generados, a lo que aceptamos porque después de todo no fuimos muy cuidadosos…

El regreso al gremio fue agotador, al entrar por las puertas recibimos los típicos saludos, gritos y mesas voladoras de siempre, arrastraba la maleta agotada, ir sola con Natsu a una misión en la que no conseguí ni una moneda me dejo totalmente irritada… a los pocos segundo vi a Natsu peleando con Gray… ¿Cómo es que nunca se cansa?... en fin … me dirigí hasta la barra para encontrarme con Mira quien me brindaba una enorme sonrisa…

Hola mira…- dije mientras me sentaba

-Ara Lucy ¿cómo te fue en tu misión?

- No muy bien… vencimos a los malos, Natsu destruyo más de la cuenta… no pagaron… ya sabes lo normal, lo que uno esperaría de una misión con Natsu…

- jeje… así es Natsu

- ahora no podre pagar la estúpida renta- dije rendida y golpeando mi cabeza contra la mesa

- vamos, vamos anímate Lucy… te traeré algo para refrescarte

Gracias… Mira- dije mientras giraba mi cabeza acomodando mi mejilla en la barra, estaba observando a Natsu, no podía evitarlo… mientras peleaba con Gray podía ver la felicidad que de su rostro salía… sabía que amaba a Fairy Tail… pues ¿Quién no?... sus gestos de ira, de alegría, de duda… hacían que mi mente recordara lo grandioso que era Natsu… mi gran… amigo… Natsu, el siempre esta hay para sus amigos, nunca tiene miedo de pelear por defender el honor de su gremio, de su familia, no titubea ante los problemas y siempre se tira a lo salvaje- reí ante esto último- es muy impulsivo, puede sacarte una sonrisa en cualquier momento, siempre te brinda apoyo incondicional, siempre pone a los demás primero, siempre… siempre me acompaña en las noches y me ayuda en las batallas, alientas a sus amigos a continuar y siempre lucha por lo que quiere, es fuerte, es valiente, es ingenuo… pero incluso así es genial, mantiene en su corazón los recuerdos, nunca olvida, sabe perdonar, no se rinde jamás…. Y por eso… por eso lo admiro y mucho.

La pelea se tornó más desastrosa a medida que otros miembros se iban uniendo, pero todo empeoro cuando a Erza la golpearon en la cabeza con un silla y esta callo directo sobre el pastel de fresa que estaba a punto de comer… el aura oscura que emano de ella me erizo la piel… después todo era muy confuso… Erza golpeaba a todos sin piedad mientras amenazaba a Gray y a Natsu con "eso", a lo que ellos se abrazaron asustados y agacharon la cabeza mientras erza seguía su matanza.

Aquí tienes Lucy- dijo mira con la bebida en la mano

-Gracias Mira- dije mientras levantaba la cabeza y tomaba la exquisita malteada que me había traído Mira… estaba a punto de tomarla cuando una mesa… quien sabe de donde habrá salido… se dirigía directo a la barra… era mi fin, lo sentía, moriría sin probar la bebida… vi la mesa venir, pero mis piernas no respondieron, estaba exhausta… una mano agarro mi brazo y tiro con fuerza de mi… caí al suelo y la malteada de mi mano se derramo en la cara de… Natsu.

-Natsu…-dije

-Gomen Lucy… no medí mi fuerza- dijo, mientras intentaba abrir los ojos- de un momento a otro me di cuenta que estaba encima de él aplastándolo, pero debía pagar con quitarme la única fuente de energía que tenía… mi hermosa malteada de chocolate con chispas arriba… ahora estaba en la cara de…

NATSU¡- grite- MI MALTEADA…. ERES UN COMPLETO BAKAAAAAAAAAA- solo vi como sonreía con la cabeza toda chorreada, por lo cual sentí un leve calor subir hasta mis mejillas, él se incorporó rápidamente dejándome sentada en sus piernas… se estaba restregando los ojos para quitarse el chocolate, por lo que saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo, quite sus manos y comencé a limpiarle el rostro… no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué…

Sabes… Natsu… eres de admirar- dije

-Asi?

Si… recibes miles de golpes en menos de un día y todavía tienes fuerzas… no entiendo cómo puedes seguir peleando… no estás cansado?- dije, mientras terminaba de limpiar su rostro

-No lo sé… supongo que me gusta luchar con los chicos, pues con ellos me divierto Lucy- dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie y levantarse

- Claro, claro eso también admiro de ti… eres muy divertido- dije en voz baja

-Eh?- preguntó

-nada, nada… solo vez pelea y recuerda que tenemos que buscar una misión para la renta

Aye¡- dijo y se fue tal como le dije, a seguir luchando con Elfman y Gray, sentí algunas miradas sobre mí, lo que me hizo voltearme para encontrarme a todas la chicas sentadas en una mesa apartadas del escándalo de los chicos a excepción de Erza que se encontraba pelando y Mira que estaba desmallada en el suelo después del impacto de la mesa…Me sonroje violentamente, al ver que todas tenían esas sonrisas cómplices características de ellas, tenía que esconder mi vergüenza… camine hacia ellas mientras tomaba el pañuelo contra en mi mano y lo apretaba fuerte… enserio Natsu aunque idiota es una gran persona…


	3. Chapter 3

TERMINEEEE….Este Fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de Emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail

Cap 3

**Soledad**

Este día, siempre me trae tristes recuerdos, el dolor que sentí cuando murió mi madre no se compara con nada, sé que no la perdí como tal porque ella siempre está conmigo, lee mis cartas y me consuela cuando siento tristeza… sé que puedo contar con mis amigos en cualquier momento, pero este en este día mi corazón se siente solo, un vacío muy grande habita en el en estos momentos… mi único consuelo por ahora es llorar por mi madre, solo un poco más, pues todavía siento su partida, siento que… es mejor olvidarlo- me acomode entre las sabanas, estaba cansada, recordando, sintiéndome sola a pesar de estar rodeada de gente… es normal sentirse así ¿no?... cuando has perdido algo muy valioso para ti, ese algo o alguien te deja un vacío en el corazón.

He pasado la tarde escribiendo una carta para ella, aunque no sé exactamente a qué dirección enviarla, así que solo las junte con las otras en el pequeño baúl… todas esas cartas juntas… soportando mis problemas… cada día.

Hoy no he ido al gremio, quise estar sola este día, tal vez… solo recordarla…

Las lágrimas han empezado a brotar por si solas, no supe en que momento mis ojos comenzaron a pesar cada vez más sumergiéndome en la oscuridad absoluta… no sueño nada, todo es negro y sin sentido, escucho voces a lo lejos, pero no me despierto, no quiero, simplemente me gustaría olvidarme de todo y regresar al pasado… pero no estaría bien, no estaría feliz del todo, tendría mi madre conmigo, pero perdería a mis amigos, que han sido como mi familia… el pasado ya es pasado, no puedo volver. El calor en mi me hace abrir los ojos lentamente, se sienten pesados como si hubiesen estado cerrados por mucho tiempo, me hallo arropada en mi cama y cuando me giro hacia la ventana, está abierta y junto a mi Natsu durmiendo… soñando, sus ojos cerrados reflejan placidez, una paz infinita que me estremece y me saca una pequeña sonrisa, me giro hacia el uniendo nuestras frentes, mi respiración se acelera, mi corazón grita desesperadamente pero el recuerdo de que Natsu también perdió algo valioso al mismo tiempo que yo, me vuelve a la realidad y de repente su dolor, se vuelve el mío, pienso en todo el tiempo que estuvo buscando a su padre cuando era tan solo un niño, tal vez lloraba en silencio… como yo cuando lloraba por mi madre, la soledad que sentía cuando mi madre no me abrasaba ya por las noches, la soledad de Natsu al no sentir el calor de su padre en las noches frías… eso me estremeció el corazón, y nuevamente las lágrimas inevitablemente comenzaron a salir, y los pequeños sollozos no tardaron en aparecer, no quise despertar a Natsu, por lo que me gire y tape mi rostro con las manos… pero todo fue en vano, puesto que el calor de la mano de Natsu destapo mi rostro y me volteo hacia él, lo mire por un segundo y luego me acurruque en su pecho y continúe llorando por él y por mí, no se la razón pero puedo entender como pudo sentirse al ser abandonado, de cierta forma los recuerdos no se borran… siguen ahí, y yo sé que él no ha olvidado a su padre…jamás lo haría, pero la existencia de tantas preguntas sin respuesta… tanto sufrimiento… soledades compartidas, ambas se hacen compañía.

Después de un rato, levante mi rostro y seque mis lágrimas, nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos momentos…

Lo siento- dije

-por qué lloras Lucy?

-extraño a mi madre, me hace falta… mucho

-ya veo… también extraño a Igneel- me abraso y coloco su mentón en mi cabeza

-me siento sola Natsu…aunque este rodeada de personas que quiero y que me quieren… hay un vacío, que no se quiere llenar…- no sabía porque le contaba esto a Natsu, pero su abraso y su compañía, me hicieron sentir mucho mejor.

-No te sientas sola Lucy, yo estoy contigo… siempre estaré contigo- me aprisiono más contra su pecho- se cómo te sientes, porque yo también lo siento a veces… no te lo voy a negar… no a ti… no ahora, puedo sentir tu dolor, tu angustia…Todo

-Natsu…- las palabras no salían de mi boca, no entendía como él podía hacerme sentir tan bien

-Descuida… Lucy, los chicos del gremio y yo, siempre estaremos junto a ti, para hacerte compañía… siempre

-Lo se

-Por eso Lucy… cuando quieras llorar, búscame, siempre estaré para ti… para llevarme poco a poco esa soledad que tienes, así como poco a poco Fairy Tail y tu… se ha llevado la mía… ¿podrías prometerme eso?

-Te lo prometo Natsu…- agache nuevamente mi rostro y de un momento a otro mis ojos se fueron cerrando al ritmo del latir de su corazón y su calor me hacía sentir bien… me daba compañía… escuche un susurro, pero no identifique sus palabras, de un momento a otro me volví a dormir, pero esta vez fue diferente…que tonta fui, no debí haberme sentido jamás sola… la imagen de mis amigos apareció en mis sueños… pero en especial la de mi mejor amigo Natsu, con quien podría compartir mi soledad y llevársela lejos de mi corazón…

Ahhh… bueno he aquí el otro drabble…espero les guste… nos leemos, SALUDOS DESDE EL MERIDIANO 75… PAZ :D


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

¿Qué ocultan las estrellas?

**Valor **

La misión del día siguiente tenía emocionados a todos, Gray y Natsu no paraban de pelear y decir cosas como "crees que vencerás a más que yo nevera andante" o "te pateare el trasero después de vencer a todos esos tipos , salamandra" y asi… yo iba con Erza un poco más atrás, solo mirándolos, yo estaba algo nervioso pues esta era una de las más difíciles y seguramente me quedaría escondida en algún lugar mientras ellos los vencían, esa idea me deprimió un poco, pero debía hacer algo estaba dispuesta a tragarme el miedo esta… vez….

o-oigan…-dije- EN QUE MOMENTO SE VOLVIO DE N –NOCHE- enserio no me di cuenta en que momento llegamos al bosque y se había vuelto de noche

No… es de noche… es la magia negra que el gremio oscuro ha estado utilizando, es una muestra de su poder- dijo Erza

QUEEEEEEEEEEE?-gritaron Natsu y Gray al unísono

Aparentemente son más fuertes de lo que pensábamos- dijo Gray

Tal vez…. PERO ESO NO IMPORTA, LES PATEAREMOS EL TRASERO IGUAL, ¿VERDAD LUCY?- dijo Natsu

H-Hi-dije, algo dudosa, ese ambiente no me gustaba para nada, pero…¿ por qué diablos no puse más resistencia?...

**Flash back**

_Oe, Lucy vamos de misión- dijo Gray_

_Escojan la que quieran, no importa- dije , mientras terminaba de beber mi malteada_

_CHICOS, MIREN….-grito Natsu- ESTA SE VE DIFICIL, ES EL GREMIO OCURO MAS FUERTE DE LA ZONA O…_

_Olvídalo, Natsu eso se ve peligroso-dije mientras seguía bebiendo mi malteada, sin siquiera mirar el papel de Natsu, sabia… que sería otra misión en la que esos dos causarían más destrozos_

_PERO LUCY… LA PAGA ESDE 70.000.000 JEWELS… ES MUCHO…-dijo Natsu_

_Nos vamos- me levante de la silla y camine hacia la puerta _

_PERO LUCY…-grito Natsu_

_NOS VAMOS, TE DIGO, NECESITO DINERO-dije emocionada, por esa misión, sabía que destrozarían cosas pero nos quedaría SUFICIENTE…_

**Fin flash back**

Ahh… fue por eso-dije dándome un golpe mental

Casi a mitad del bosque unos tipos salieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacarnos, eran cientos y no dejaban de fluir como hormigas, Natsu los golpeaba, Gray los congelaba y Erza… no tenía piedad con ninguno…yo por mi parte invocaba a Loke y a Taurus para que ayudaran, lo que a mi parecer hacían bastante bien, tenían más fuerza que antes, eso quiere decir que mi poder ha aumentado bastante…pero de todas formas siento que no he hecho nada, me la he pasado detrás de un árbol…debería…

Hola linda…-dijo una voz tosca proveniente de unas sombras

Kyaaaa-di un grito ahogado, ese tipo era repugnante, sus manos eran negras como las de los muertos, tenía la cara casi deformada y la mitad era cubierta por una masa viscosa amarilla… simplemente aterrador. Tome mi látigo y le apunte con el

A-aléjate-dije asustada, mierda…como me encontró-NAT...-iba a llamarlo, estaba asustada, pero no debía ser una cobarde, no más, no iba quedarme siempre atrás en las peleas pues éramos un equipo y se supone que todos debemos apoyarnos, TODOS, no iba a esconderme más…

Le di un latigazo que atrapo su brazo, lo tenía… pero al intentar lanzarlo…no se movió, ni un poco…En cambio me lanzo lejos de donde estaba, dirigiéndome al lugar donde estaban los chicos peleando con los otros miembros, al caer me golpee fuertemente en la cabeza con una roca y de inmediato comenzó a sangrar, me toco que la cabeza un momento y di un grito ahogado…después de unos segundo me levante haciendo un gran esfuerzo el tipo que me había golpeado había llegado a donde me encontraba…

Terminare contigo, de una vez…-dijo y me pateo fuertemente; hasta ese momento no había gritado para que los demás no me escucharan…pero el dolor se hacía insoportable, intente tomar mi látigo pero no funciono, el me tomo por ambas manos y me levanto… me golpeaba consecutivamente en el estómago, empecé a gritar más fuerte y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

LUCYYYYY¡-escuchaba a Natsu que venía rescatarme…. Otra vez… en el momento en que el tipo se descuidó, le patee fuertemente en la cadera haciendo que se doblegara y me soltara

NO NATSU¡- le grite, al ver que estaba más cerca de nosotros-YO LO HARE, NO DEJARE QUE ME DEFIENDAS ESTA VEZ …NO VOY A SER MAS UNA COBARDE- agarre mi látigo y lo enrolle en el cuerpo de aquel tipo dejándolo inmóvil por unos momentos….- ESCORPIO¡- le invoque y el apareció en un instante haciéndole heridas a aquel sujeto y mandándole a volar varios metros…

Podía ver como Natsu se quedó unos minutos viéndome y luego me regalo una sonrisa brindándome más confianza, para luego ayudar a Gray con un par de tipos… de inmediato vi al hombre venir corriendo hacia mí…

MALDITAAAA¡-Dijo- TE MATARE- hizo aparecer unas esferas de luz negras en sus manos y luego me las lanzo, intente esquivarlas pero no pude, me cayeron en los pies, haciéndome tropezar y caer violentamente al suelo… mis pies ardían…esas cosas eran ¿fuego?...¿fuego negro?... al mirar mis pies vi que estaban bastante lastimados y estaban cubierto por una masa viscosa negra…

Maldición…-dije- vi un pequeño charquito de agua…-ACUARIO¡-al llamarle, lo único que hizo fue insultarme y decirme "por qué le había llamado de un mugroso charquito de agua"…

Vamos Acuario…ayúdame con ese tipo-dije ya cansada de sus insultos

ME LAS PAGARAS¡-dijo y se dirigió al sujeto que estaba dispuesto a golpearla, pero esta vez creo más bolas de fuego , por lo cual algunas me alcanzaron a golpear quemándome nuevamente….

Kyaaaaaaaa¡-grite, esta vez eran más calientes-demonios¡-vi que Acuario golpeo al tipo dejándolo inconsciente, desde donde estaba pude ver como Acuario desaparecía y Natsu venía corriendo a mi lado

Lucy…-dijo

Natsu…-fue lo único que alcance a articular antes de que mis ojos se nublaran y quedara inconsciente…

Sentía unos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, me sentía en el cielo, sentía el calor en mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos lentamente, vi su torso desnudo, levante la vista Natsu me cargaba en sus brazos, vi su mirada seria…

Natsu…-dije en voz baja

-Lucy…ya despertaste me tenías preocupado… Fuiste muy valiente allá

-No podía seguir escondiéndome más…- me toque el estómago me dolía bastante

-Ya… descansa, te llevaremos a donde Wendy para que te cure…

-Está bien...Gracias Natsu- cerré mis ojos y trate de descansar

-Mi valiente Lucy…- escuche a lo lejos de mis sueños

**Heee… espero que les haya gustado este 4 drabble…. Si es así la valiente Lucy se merece un Review? Nahhh…. Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí … SALUDOSSSSS DESDE EL MERIDIANO 75 PAZ:D**


End file.
